Syrma
Syrma is the main character the player controls in Mugen Souls Z. The role she has in her Galaxy is as the overall creator or the True Ultimate Goddess. Syrma has a very strong bond with a coffin she carries around. She'll stays wherever the coffin and does not ever leave it behind and will even sleep inside it. Appearance She was found sleeping in a coffin by Nao during her hunt for the legendary weapon. Her instinct as a hero presumed that anyone who would stay in something like that would most likely be an enemy but it was all a misunderstanding. She does not know anything which could either be due to amnesia or it could be that is just a klutz and just never cared about it as Nao would probably imply. Nao's journey ended in disappointment and they join forces because she would not really be a good hero to just leave her behind. Syrma has a medium bust and average height. She has long blonde hair tied in pigtails which can reach down to her feet. She has blue eyes and pointy ears. Her outfit is blue and it consists of three hair accessories. Personality Despite having her type of Moe labeled as Ego, she is anything but selfish, she's more of an airhead. Even though she is the character the player controls, Chou-Chou is the one who is giving all of the orders and leads the party since she is the one who has a plan as well as many peons to serve as her scouts. Syrma is layed back, likes to take breaks and is very carefree. She often forgets her objectives because all she can think about is resting, she can even take naps in broad daylight. Syrma often says stuff that angers Chou-Chou such as calling her cute and small often resulting in even more losses of brain cells since that is the spot where Chou-Chou mostly resides. Fusion Abilities *Ultimate Jump: Obtained after beating Scarlet World. Allows Syrma to jump. At certain Planet Spots, Syrma absorbs a power that boosts her jumping. *Ultimate Analyze: Obtained after beating Silver World. Allows Syrma to view the enemies stats. *Ultimate Snag: Obtained after beating Violet World. Allows Syrma to obtain treasures from mid-air purple treasure chests. *Ultimate Hunt: Obtained after beating Crimson World. Allows Syrma to open blue treasure chests. *Ultimate Warp: Obtained after beating Ebon World. Allows Syrma to use "spiked warp points". *Ultimate Walk: Obtained after beating Gray World. Allows Syrma to run faster on the field. *Ultimate Swim: Obtained after beating Amethyst World. Allows Syrma to swim in water. *Ultimate Decrypt: Obtained after beating Sapphire World. Trivia *In one of the newer Japanese promotional videos for Mugen Souls Z has her name spelled as "Syrma" in English but was kept with the mispelling Sylma on the opening. *Syrma has the same personality as Plutia, a character from the Hyperdimension Neptunia series. *She also has the same English VA. External link Wiki *Mugen Souls Wiki Syrma Navigation Category:Female Category:Egomaniacs Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Dissociative Category:Magical Girls Category:Deities Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Idea Factory Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Loyal Category:Tricksters Category:Truth-Seekers Category:Wrathful Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Merciful Category:Selfless Category:Self-Aware Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Nurturer Category:Dreaded